No need for Love
by WonderIce
Summary: Sakura claims that she has no interest in developing a love life, but will the cunning Syaoran charm his way into her heart?
1. Chapter One

Crunch… Crunch

**No need for Love**

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction  
By WonderIce

**Chapter One**  
"The worst Encounter"

………

_Crunch… Crunch.. Crunch…….._

"Sakura!, You've finished three bags of chips already! If you don't stop, by tomorrow your mouth will be filled with ulcers and your forehead with pimples!" The girl cried out and snatched the bag of Vege-crisps out of Sakura's grip.

The auburn haired girl pouted. Her clear green eyes were filled with anger as she crossed her arms and laid back on the sofa. "Is something wrong?" The raven haired girl questioned, then sighed as she wedged her way next to Sakura. "…It's about Eriol isn't it?"

Sakura made the what-do-you-think face and cringed.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I invited him to go watch movies with us- I knew that if I did, you probably wouldn't come, and it was his only free day off w-"

"Yeah well I've been looking forward to that movie for ages!" Sakura whined, knowing that was a complete and utter lie.

"But you still ended up seeing it? That's all that matters right?"

"Too bad I couldn't hear a word they said! What is up with that Eriol, honestly, he was literally vacuuming your lips off during the whole movie!"

Tomoyo cheeks were turning red, and against her pale features- they looked like they were on fire! She shifted uncomfortably, the tips of her lips curved up forming a small smile as her memory replayed the scene over and over again.

Sakura wondered what drug Eriol gave her to make her… resemble tofu. One mention of his name and she goes all wobbly and mushy.

"Do you hate him?" Tomoyo asked as she broke the awkward silence. Her eyes reflecting the concern she had for Sakura.

"Well, I never said that, he just acts all gentlemen-like around you, its gross.", Sakura scrunched her nose as she picked up a can of coke.

"I think you just need a boyfriend." The long raven-haired girl stated, suppressing her amusement.

Next thing they both knew, Sakura had spat half a can of coke onto her dear friend's hair, face and clothes.

………

Sakura Kinomoto, who was nineteen (turning twenty in a few months) has never had a boyfriend- nor has she attempted to get one. Sure, she had minor crushes here and there but she just didn't feel the need to devote her life to the male specimen. Tomoyo would call this situation- in her case, 'Undeveloped Hormones'. She was an average girl and an average student with surprisingly good grades, maybe because she studied while others flirted, but in the end, the results would be the same- she would HAVE to get a boyfriend sooner or later.

Preferably Later.

"Good morning, Tomoyo," The navy-haired man went over and kissed Tomoyo's hand with a small bow and almost instantly, you could see Tomoyo's face turn a shade of red.

Knowing it was her cue, Sakura popped her head in between the lovebirds and greeted, hoping to ruin the two's little moment.

"Gooooood mornin' Tomato," she gazed down at Tomoyo' s hand, " if you stay like this any longer- there won't be any skin left on your hand," Sakura teased cheerfully, she didn't know why, but for once she was truly happy Tomoyo had a boyfriend.

Tomoyo pulled back her hand quickly, sighing- somehow regretting _begging _Sakura to come play tennis with them.

As they got into Eriol's car, Sakura was alone in the back seat having been left out of the lover's conversation- not that she really mind. She was in fact, enjoying the nice breeze on her face and looking forward to tennis. Sakura knew the consequences of eating those bags of chips.

They arrived to a fancy building, where Eriol went inside and swiped a card at the counter. The woman on the other side nodded and directed them toward the right. Sakura and Tomoyo followed; bewildered at the 'fancy building' they are in. Everything looked damn expensive.

"Maybe Eriol IS a prince…" Sakura said, unaware that Eriol was smirking.

"I'll meet you back here!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol as they split up at the end of the corridor. Eriol was going left as Tomoyo and Sakura walking to the right, "Wait, why are we splitting up? Aren't we playing tennis?" Sakura looked around in confusion,

"Aw! Sakura you are so KAWAII when you are confused!"

"Tomoyo!"

"Okay, okay!" Tomoyo giggled, "We have to get changed first!" Adding a 'Duh' face to annoy Sakura.

Sakura felt like she was being pelted with eggs as she realised she had bought no clothes to change in to.

"Uh, Tomoyo- This might be a stupid question…"

………

It was not a stupid question. It was a stupid move.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as Tomoyo handed to her what she called 'Spare gear'

It was obviously planned from the beginning.

"I AM NOT WEARING… _THAT _IN PUBLIC!" Sakura screeched while pointing to the clothes that she just dropped on the bench. It was a revealing pink tight crop-top with a matching mini skirt… and socks with sneakers to complete set. Sakura did NOT want to dress like.. like _that_.

"You know what," Sakura grinned "I think I can play tennis without flashing,"

"A t-shirt and jeans?" Tomoyo eyed her, then pouted in disappointment. Her plan was foiled once again.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

………

They walked towards the last unoccupied court, settling on the white table on the sideline. Eriol placed the bag with the tennis gear on the ground, taking out the rackets and balls.

"Well whose idea was this? Theres only three people!" Sakura groaned, she didn't expect Eriol to be foolish enough to forget you needed EVEN numbers to play tennis… but then she was foolish enough to forget to ask.

"Oh, I called up one of my friends to come as well. I guess he's late…" Eriol stared at his watch- there was a slight look on his face that Sakura couldn't make-out. "Do you want to play first?" he asked- Sakura shook her head, she wouldn't want to be in the way of a blooming (more like blimin') relationship. Besides, another look at Eriol's fake princey-face is going to make her puke.

"No, no, you two play first, I insist!" Sakura tried to put on her most artificial, plastic smile ever- just hoping Eriol gets the message.

And he didn't.

It has already been 30 long and dreadful minutes.

So the dude that Sakura was waiting for still hasn't arrived, she looked impatiently at the clock hung on the fence. She wondered why a clock would be hanging on the fence… but this IS a private a.k.a expensive recreation area… businessmen and clocks? Makes sense.

Still no sign of Eriol's friend.

"Maybe he forgot." Sakura was somewhat disappointed.

Sakura gazed at Tomoyo and Eriol, surprised they haven't even come back for a drink or rest- she scanned the courts for them and then she found out why. Tomoyo was not returning any of Eriol's serves.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoeee.."

Tomoyo had never been interested in P.E at high school, which explained alot. Sakura watched as Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and gently took her right hand from behind swinging it back and forth, muttering instructions in her ear. Great, more goo-goo ga-ga.

Sakura continued to spy on her so-called 'best friend' before she heard a thud on the table. "Finally!" She cried out, Sakura looked up, to find herself staring at a… ridiculously good-looking man. Ok, she admitted that was an understatement but she refrained herself from saying the word 'hot'. He had placed his bottle of water on the table, looking at her with a still face. She examined his face, messy but attractive chestnut coloured hair, strong jaw line, very fair skin…

Sakura mentally shook herself and introduced, "S-sorry, I'm Kinomoto Sakura- Eriol and Tomoyo's friend," she couldn't help but get caught in his amber-coloured eyes as she stood up.

There was something about them that cannot be put into words…

"Li Syaoran," He said coolly breaking the eye contact as he looked at Sakura, eyes slowly moving up and down. Sakura noticed and felt somewhat revealed, even though she was probably wearing more clothes than the guys who were playing put together.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to bring a change of clothes," She laughed dryly, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"I suppose you forgot your brain as well." The man smirked and walked to the courts, his words trailing behind.

Sakura's ears twitched at the man's last sentence. Great first impression, she thought. What was his problem anyway? She grabbed a racket and shadowed the man, gazing at his broad shoulders and masculine figure.

So the game finally started with Sakura slamming the tennis ball with everything inch of strength. Although Syaoran was surprised and missed a few at first, he quickly adjusted to her speed, tactics and strategies. Sakura couldn't help but notice the calm and composed Syaoran. His moves were swift and accurate, quickly tiring Sakura out.

After twenty or so minutes, Sakura was exhausted. Sweat was dripping off her forehead as she grabbed onto her knees for support. Jeans… definitely a no-no.

She looked up at Syaoran as he wiped his sweat with his wristband. He ran his hand through his hair, his chestnut bangs catching the wind as he bounced the ball with his tennis racket.

He caught her eyes, "You sure can hit like a man," Li taunted, making Sakura's eyes burn with fire as she walked past him. "Yeah at least I don't hit like a girl!"

Second thought,… that was a lame comeback.

He had attempted to insult her as she made her way to the table, fortunately she was able to block it off with her hands over her ears. It was settled. She loathed Li Syaoran, no matter how good he looked.

When it stopped, she turned her head back and stuck out her tongue.

………

Sakura decided it was time to put her plan into action, of course, she only came because of one reason. To humiliate Eriol Hiiragizawa! Sakura looked around, Eriol and Tomoyo busy? Check, Li bastard busy? Check.

She took a needle out of her pocket and pierced a large hole into one of the green water bottle on the table among the others.

No, one wasn't enough- she took out her inner rage and ended up poking twenty holes all around the top of the bottle.

"That'll teach you!" A broad grin spread on her face as she imagined what would happen. Sakura knew that this was indeed what an eight year old would act when her parents won't let her have the latest singing Barbie doll. But she couldn't help it. Spoiling that image of Eriol's was just too much to miss.

"I saw you out there! You were great Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she and Eriol headed towards her, "That was some competition, Syaoran- you were great too!"

She saw Li smile in approval from the corner of her eye, he just wouldn't give up would he?

"Oh yeah, I haven't formally introduced you two-" Eriol looked at Syaoran and Sakura as he wiped his face "This is my colleague, Li Syaoran. He's up here in Japan for three months doing some contract work for a client, he's the manager of the branch in Hong Kong."

Sakura gave a relieved sigh.

Eriol looked sternly at Sakura as if reading her thought, she felt like a school kid being told off by the teacher. "And this is Kinomoto Sakura,… Tomoyo's friend."

Oh yes, he had to make her sound as inferior as possible.

Sakura was not going to give up this perfect opportunity, "You seem thirsty Eriol, have a drink" Sakura said it in her sweetest voice, she almost didn't recognise it herself.

Eriol was startled, just as much as Tomoyo- and nodded with a short, "Sure,." He reached out for the silver water bottle… Sakura's eyes widened... Wasn't it the green? It was the nearest to the-.

Uh oh.

She spun her head around as Syaoran took hold of the green drink bottle, lifted it up, and gave it a big squeeze.

………

………

**Hey Guys, **

**Hoped you liked the first chapter! I haven't gone too deep into the characters yet. Apologies for any grammar or punctuation errors, (hopefully the spell-checker corrected all the spelling errors!). **

**Seems like Syaoran and Sakura went off to a pretty good start neh?**

**Please review too! **

**Much love, WonderIce**


	2. Chapter Two

-- --

-- --

**Chapter Two.**

_Uh oh. _

It took Syaoran a few seconds to register what had happened, as the water squirted from all possible directions.

"W-WHAT THE F-"

He had jumped up from his seat, his hair and chin dripping with water. Sakura went into hysterics, practically rolling over the ground as tears of joy rolled down her cheek. Sakura hasn't had this much fun in ages.

Tomoyo couldn't help giggling either, with Eriol chuckling at what was supposed to be 'his' moment. Syaoran by then, had figured out the culprit and could only grin, "Kinomoto." His voice was monotonous and cold, Sakura looked up, only to find him emptying his bottle on top of her.

She had _almost_ not regretted poking the wrong bottle.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It was already a bad idea to wear jeans to tennis, and her white shirt just made it worst. The water had seeped right into it, revealing her pink bra. Sakura's face flushed as she darted towards the restrooms.

"Ehh, I hope Sakura is alright… I think you might of went to far Syaoran…" questioned the worried-looking Tomoyo. Eriol calmed her down as she grabbed hold of her hands, 'Syaoran, why don't you go after her?"

"You mean _it _?" He replied, a cocky grin spreading on his face, earning himself a good clod glare from Eriol.

He walked towards the direction where Sakura headed, hearing a faint conversation behind. He turned her head around, nosy as he was- to find Eriol making out with Tomoyo.

"My god, that man knows how to make the most of every second," Syaoran muttered under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

-- --

"HE IS GOING TO PAY" Sakura was furious, "Can't he take a damn joke?!" was all she could think about while attempting to dry her top with the air dryer in the toilet, it was working… but ever so slowly. She tapped her feet while flapping her top under the machine.

"ONCE I FIND THAT LI, I WILL STRANGLE HIM!" Sakura yelled in frustration, unaware of Syaoran's presence. She was nearly done, but only to find two arms clutching on to her waist from behind, nearly sweeping her right off her feet.

"W-wha…HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HEELP!!" Sakura tried to pull free, she cursed as she ran out of breath, not knowing who he was- he could have been a molester! Rapist! Serial-killer! Man-who-kidnaps-teenagers-and-trades-them-to-slave labour!

"Man you're noisy."

... or just Syaoran Li. Sakura let out a relieved sigh as she noticed his chest-nut brown hair and his intense amber eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Mr._Li_?! Let me go!" she wasn't able to completely free herself from the strong grip, but managed to adjust herself to face him.

"But I heard you were looking for me… I was worried," He tilted his head to the side, putting on his innocent face. Sakura bit her lip, she couldn't help thinking that he DID look a bit… cute.

"Besides, I should ask you that question- the male toilets are that way" he pointed out the door.

Sakura erased the thought of thinking he was cute. How could she be so blind? She yanked herself from his arms and pouted.

"Says the drag queen?"

"….Me? Drag-queen?" He raised an eyebrow,.

"Well, you have no balls," Sakura snickered, "And if you haven't noticed; you're in the women's toilet."

She placed her index finger and thumb of her hands together, creating the 'camera' gesture. Sakura looked through the hole as she moved down from his face to his chest. "Implants, once you get implants I'm sure you'll be hired in no time!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh please" Syaoran scoffed, a smirk creeping on to his face. "I wouldn't need implants to get bigger boobs than you,"

Sakura didn't know what to say, her face started to redden. It was partially true after all, she was as flat. Sakura attempted to punch him in the arm, but he easily blocked it with his hand.

"Aggressive! Whoa!" Syaoran followed up with a mouthed 'O', putting on a fake surprised expression.

Sakura pouted, she crossed her arms with a 'Hmph!", making Syaoran laugh.

It startled Sakura at first, one- He was actually _genuinely_ laughing, Sakura could hear a melodic tone in his voice. It made her smile. Two- He was laughing about something SHE did, in which case, she didn't know what.

"What's so funny?" She questioned him,

"What? I was laughing?" Syaoran seemed to be just as surprised as Sakura.

It was an awkward situation, she could only stare at him in confusion. He headed towards the exit, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You look cute when you pout," he murmured. If it wasn't for the eerie silence, Sakura probably would not have heard.

Though she did however, miss the pink tint on Syaoran's cheek.

-- --

"Damn hell!" Sakura sighed as she looked at her apartment door.

She gazed at a suitcase, where clothes have been carelessly stuffed in, and the suitcase out. Sakura knew it was coming anyway. She hadn't paid the electricity, water, telephone bills and all sorts of other ones in the past two months- they must have charged her landlord instead.

On top of that, she hadn't paid her landlord for the past month either. There was no way she can repair this mess.

This was bound to happen to someone who has no allowance or job. She had been surviving on excuses and her previous birthday money, which didn't get her far… but Sakura was determined to make a living on her own, she just doesn't know where to start.

For Sakura, getting a job wouldn't be hard, but finding a job that was enjoyable with a decent pay… now that was hard. She had tried out for many, but since she had never studied for a particular career in high-school she was often knocked-down by others who did.

Maybe University was the path for her in the end, she started to wonder why she chose not to.

There's no point in dwelling at the past now, right? She sighed again, looking at night sky, she really missed the good old times.

Sakura had just been out spending time with Chiharu, who seemed to be in another fight with her boyfriend and needed company. She took out her phone for the time, "…1:32am….", yawning, she placed her phone in her pocket.

Taking her belongings, she carefully re-arranged the things in her suitcase and went on the subway.

-- --

Sakura was now standing in front of the Daidouji castle, yes _castle_. It could probably be one of Japan's largest classified 'house' next to the one her mum lives in. "I'm counting on you Tomoyo!", She rang the doorbell, but their was no answer nor could she hear footsteps of any kind. "Hm, maybe the maids are deep sleepers as well…" Sakura rang the bell again. Yet no answer.

She took out her phone and dialled the Daidouji Household, she could hear the phone ring from outside, "Pickup… pick up dammit!" Sakura's forehead was starting to sweat even though the wind was slapping her face, arms and legs.

"Hello, this is Daidouji Tomoyo Residents! I'm not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep," Sakura sighed, where could she be? "Oh and if this is Sakura … I'm currentlyinEnglandwithEriolBEBACKSOON!" Sakura's ears perked at the last sentence, she was just able to pick out the main words from the sentence.

"England… Eriol… Be back soon…"

_Beep_

Ok, she was officially homeless. Well not actually, she could just crawl and beg to her brother to take her in…, "Not gonna happen." She swore under breath and she towed her suitcase from the doorstep.

It wasn't the fact that Sakura had to go on her knees and beg that bothered her, what bothered her was that Touya would never let her live it down, as he had stated "_You'll never make it in the real world, kaijuu_."

Just thinking about him made her grit her teeth.

Sakura wished her dad would finally come home from his archaeology expedition, the smiling photos of him just... wasn't the same.

She gazed at her near empty wallet, wondering if it would last her one night at a hotel… probably not.

Just when she was about to give up, a crazy idea popped in her head. That Li guy lives in this block! Maybe… she could stay for one night, "Would he let me?... I wouldn't know if I don't try right?" Sakura had a bad habit of talking to herself. She took a deep breath, and headed towards the house.

Sakura was thankful that Syaoran had taken the subway to that tennis match, making Eriol the taxi driver for all of them. Was it then did she realise he lived quite close to Tomoyo…

"There!" She gaped up at the building; it wasn't as big and grand as Tomoyo's, but expensive-looking nonetheless.

She gulped as she rang the doorbell, and gave the door a few hard knocks to just be safe. A minute later, she could hear footsteps on the other side of the door, shocked as the door opened to reveal a quite drowsy Li.

The door clicked, and Syaoran was just standing there, his eyelids half-closed and his breath coarse.

"Um,…. canIpleasestayatyourplaceforonenight?" Sakura had put on her puppy-eyed face, though it didn't seem to of done any good.

"Yeah…., what-yawn-ever" He words were slurring as he rubbed his somewhat watery eyes, then slammed the door in Sakura's face.

"Hoe?" Sakura wondered if he actually heard what she said, … "But he did say 'yeah'… so that means he's letting me…" Sakura had twisted logic. She turned the handle of the door, surprisingly, it opened! Sakura crept inside, only to let out a small gasp as she admired the breath-taking interior.

She locked the door and flung herself onto the nearest couch (quietly though, she didn't want to wake him up again), it was softer than her bed at the apartment! Ignoring the cold air lingering around her, she quickly drifted to sleep.

She _could_ get use to this.

-- --

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

**I just want to mention that Syaoran is NOT a playboy in this fic, yes he can sometimes be flirty- but that's completely different to being seductive, haha :) Just want to clear things up a bit.**

**There are a lot of plot holes I know, they will be answered in the next chapter, **

**Please review!**

**Love, WonderIce**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

The birds were chirping and Sakura woke up yawning, she had never slept so well in her life. She pushed herself up and gazed at her surroundings, cream coloured walls, nice-looking furniture… polished wooden floor… and realization had hit her.

"No cobwebs… no squeaky floors… holy crap! This isn't my apartment!"

Sakura jumped up to find her foot getting caught in the blanket and tripping over her suitcase. Clearly she was not awake yet.

"Hoe….."

She groaned as she rubbed her bruised thigh. Sakura finally remembered what happened last night,.. she was officially homeless.

Though she must admit, if being homeless meant living sneaking into rich peoples houses, it wasn't such a bad thing.

Sakura heard footsteps coming down the stairs and before she knew what she was doing, she had hid in the pantry.

"_Great"_ She thought, "_I'm sure he doesn't get BREAKFAST from the PANTRY_" Sakura mentally kicked herself for overlooking that fact. For a moment she had forgotten why she was in the pantry in the first place,…. oh wait that's right, she had entered and slept in his house without permission.

Sakura tried to keep her breathing low as possible, along with, well being stiff.

After what it seemed like hours to her, Sakura wondered if he left without breakfast- honestly who can survive without breakfast? She lightly leaned towards the door and placed her ear against it, then unfortunately, the door flung open.

Sakura lost her balance and landed right on top of something hard, or someone for that matter. "Ohhh kami-sama, ". Sakura laid there hesitant to get up, the thing she landed on sure was warm.

"That must have been one heavily drugged apple," A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It took Sakura almost a minute to realize she was lying on top of _him_. Sakura pulled herself away like a repelling magnet.

"I see Snow White is wide awake now," Syaoran smirked still lying on the ground, "And all it took was a touch of my abs," His teeth was showing through his cocky grin… it was pure evil.

Sakura just gaped for a moment, and then snorted, "You meant your flabs? Please, put those things away, They're people around you know." Syaoran scoffed, somewhat delighted at this companion of his.

He shot up, taking Sakura by surprise and leaned forward to her ear, "Thanks for last night by the way, you were hot," Syaoran's husky whisper sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura froze, trying to remember what happened last night, but she couldn't,…. the blanket! Sakura started to imagine some very disturbing things, "_Y-you didn't_." She wanted to make her tone threatening, but it came out like pathetic squeak. "Hey, don't worry, _it'll be our little secret," _and the evil brown-haired man winked as he went to get the cereal.

----------------

Sakura concluded that nothing happened, obviously because a) She's still clothed, b) She probably would have been awake right? Unless he drugged her while she was asleep,… which she wouldn't bother going to, and c) He just wouldn't bother

A smile spread on her face knowing that she wasn't 'used'. Sakura was sitting on the couch watching tele, while Li went to work. She was actually happy that she meant this… _Li_ guy, or she wouldn't have a place to stay.

"_How did you get into my house anyway?" Syaoran asked, pouring milk into his Cheerios. "Hey, don't start getting any ideas, you let me in remember?" _

_She tried to hide her grin, it was obviously a white lie, but half-truth sounded much nicer. Sakura was sitting opposite him in the kitchen table, her chin resting on the palm on of hand. She noticed how cute his bed hair was. _

"_I think I would remember if I did," he raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for some sort of statement. "How would I know? You still have drool dripping from you mouth, maybe you just weren't awake?" Sakura was realised she just admitted that Li Syaoran's hair is CUTE. Hell has frozen over._

_Syaoran sighed, "Whatever, this is what I get for having someone like Eriol for a cousin." Sakura laughed, "So idiocy IS in the genes!" This girl just wouldn't give up would she Syaoran thought. "Yeah I am an idiot for letting a hobo into my house, that's for sure." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, she didn't like the sound of 'hobo', not one bit._

"_If you need a place to crash… I'm always free." Syaoran said suddenly. Sakura was confused, he was drinking the remains of the milk in his bowl so she couldn't see his facial expressions. Was it Sarcasm? Sympathy? Or a way for him to rape her? Either way she had no choice but to take up the offer right?_

"_Really?" Sakura said surprised, after all she was an unwelcomed guest. "Why not? I do need company… at night" Syaoran smiled his evil, evil smile. "Well," Sakura blushed a bit, "I'll get a job soon and pay for rent and everything, I'm not the usual gold digger you go out with" Sakura scoffed, inside she was pretty satisfied with herself. Syaoran shrugged and stood up, "That's what they all say,"._

Nothing good was on tele so she turned it off. Sakura shuffled under the warm blanket on the couch. The thought of Syaoran giving her a blanket while she was sleeping was sort of, sweet. However, this _is_ the big-headed egoistical pig she was referring to, so it doesn't count. His smell was present on the blanket too, it smelled of rich something but she couldn't put her finger on it… "Peony?" she wondered.

After a good morning nap, Sakura decided she should start looking for a job, after all its not like they're going to come to her. Sakura unpacked her items in the guest bedroom, it was a lot plainer than she would have thought, but nevertheless it was now her new home.

She brushed her auburn hair, wore a pair of black track pants, a white t-shirt and went out the door with a bag.

"_Where to start…." _Sakura pondered as she walked along the streets of Tomoeda. The suburb is quite small and the fact that steady businesses in Tomoeda means that people are more likely to work at the same place throughout their lifetime. It's going to be a long, long day.

After three hours of exhausting job-hunting and multiple failures Sakura fell onto the nearest bench while literally sucking the life out of her drink bottle. Who knew finding a _suitable_ job was so difficult? The unbearable heat didn't help either.

Sakura relaxed a bit until her eyes began to trace the movements of a silver-haired man across the street. He walked outside of what looks like a bakery and stuck something on the glass. A flyer perhaps? Sakura sat up and dashed across the street, thankful that no cars.

Sakura looked at the flyer on the window, which read "_Cashier/Shop Assistant wanted_" and some other small text that Sakura was too excited to read.

Sakura opened the glass door, ringing the bell that hung above it. The cool air inside the bakery along with the wonderful smell was almost like heaven for her.

"H-hello?" she stuttered, stepping inside.

Sakura looked around the little bakery, but no one answered her.

"Hello?" Suddenly a the same silver-haired man popped out from behind the store.

"Yukito?" Sakura eyes widened as she realized why the man looked so familiar.

Yukito was Sakura's brother, Touya's childhood friend. They were really close at high school, but after high school, Touya joined father with his archaeology studies while Yukito stayed in Japan.

"Ah Sakura!" Yukito answered, just as surprised. "So is this your bakery? Its wonderful," Sakura commented, looking around. Sakura had almost forgotten how warm Yukito's smiles were.

"I wish, I'm just looking after it for my uncle, so what brings you here?" He questioned with curiosity, his eyes fixated onto Sakura, Sakura then remembered she was suppose to be looking for a job, "I saw the flyer outside, and I'm sort of looking for a job…"

She laughed pathetically and Yukito's light laugh followed. "Well aren't you a speedy one? I just put up that flyer! You can start tomorrow, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Sakura could just gape at her saviour all day. She couldn't believe it took her less than two minutes to get a job! Only if her friends were half as kind as Yukito, she would be one happy little soul.

"T-thank you so much!" Sakura bowed, still in shock. "You can repay me by buying a piece of cake," Yukito winked, "They're fresh," Sakura beamed.

----------------

"Whoa you got a job already? Prostitution I assume?" Syaoran said in his cocky tone while getting a drink of water. "To your disappointment no, I'm a shop assistant in an amazing bakery," Sakura stuck out her tongue, "And to think that I actually bought you cake," she sighed.

"That's true, no one would pay to sleep with a piece of board ,hey what, cake? What flavour?" Syaoran was hovering over the cake box in a matter of seconds, licking his lips.

"Chocolate," Sakura smiled as she took the couch pillow and thwarted him in the head. Syaoran chuckled, "You will regret that," and he too took the nearest pillow.

After the intense pillow fight, they were both lying on the couch tired. "So why chocolate?"

Syaoran suddenly asked, staring at the ceiling.

"You looked like a chocolate person," Sakura simply stated softly, "besides, I saw your pantry, its all gross healthy food." Syaoran laughed, the same one she heard in the restroom, the memories made her smile.

Too bad it didn't last long, "I'm expecting my pay at the end of the week," he grinned.

----------------

**I'm terribly sorry for the slow update!**

**Finally a new chapter eh? Please R&R!**

**WonderIce**


End file.
